Citrus
by mangoxlove
Summary: Not what you think! Read to find out!


Hiya everyone! Aki-chan here! Well it took me a really really long time to think of the perfect first story for my account. At first I was all, 'Full blown yaoi lemon', but then I was all, 'Something cute and fluffy with nothing more then hints of kissing'. So I found a middle ground. THIS! I'm so happy I could scream. But I won't. Anywho this is DracoHarry, with some RonHemione. It's cute and fluffy but not a full blown lemon. That's why it's only rated T. So enjoy my fic!

One more thing…I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

(Harry's P.O.V.)

Ron says that Hermione taste's like brownies. He says that when his lips meet hers all he tastes are fresh hot brownies. He doesn't know how she could possibly taste like brownies, seeing as how he says he's never seen her eat one. But every time he talks about kissing her, it's always that she tastes like brownies.

Hermione says that when she kiss's Ron, he tastes like cherries. She thinks he tastes like this because he's always eating candy and other sugary sweets, and the most favorable candy flavor is cherry, but I know that Ron couldn't possibly taste like cherries seeing as how he's allergic to them. But every time Hermione talks about kissing him, she always says he tastes like a cherry.

I know that each person has the same five scenes. And I also know that for each person, individual things taste and smell differently. That's probably why Ron tastes brownie and Hermione tastes cherry. But what do I taste like. Sure I've kissed someone before, but I've never asked what they thought I tasted like. I do remember, however, that they tasted like nasty grape medicine. All of them tasted the same. I guess it's why I haven't wanted to kiss someone since my sixth year. I don't want something that's supposed to be wonderful, i.e. kissing, to taste like something so un-wonderful, i.e. grape medicine.

But just because I don't want to kiss someone doesn't mean I don't want to know what I taste like. But who to kiss? I most certainly won't kiss a girl. It's not like there's anything wrong with girls, I love Hermione, it's just I prefer males. And that's my problem. I don't know any guys who'd be willing to kiss me, tell me how I taste and nothing more. I'm the boy-who-lived for Merlin's sake. If I asked some guy to kiss me he'd either a) call me a flaming homo and run or b) kiss me but then want something more that I really don't want to give him.

What I need is a guy friend who I know I can trust...

Who's not Ron.

But there's only one other guy in that I know I can trust. And frankly I really don't want to go up to him and ask for a kiss. I mean, he's a bloody git. I don't even know why I'm friends with him, but I am and at this moment he seems to be my only option. I really want to know what I taste like. Ron and Hermione aren't the only couple I know who talk about it. Sometimes I feel left out; I've never really had a significant other.

That's it! I've decided. I'll ask my only other male friend to kiss me and tell me how I taste. Then I'll have Ginny find a hot guy who likes what I taste like. Then I'll have a significant other who I can talk to Ron and Hermione about what he tastes like.

-------

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Morning Harry. How are you doing today?" Ron smiled widely at his best friend as he sat across from him. It was a bright Saturday morning and Harry was at Ron's for the day keeping him company while Hermione was off spending the day with their two twin daughters, Angela and Maria.

With a smile Harry lifted his mug to his lips and took a slow slip of the hot coffee. "So how are you doing? Haven't been able to have a long talk with you in a while. With the kids and all taking up a lot of time. You'll never guess who I have been spending time with though." He laughed and took another sip of the coffee.

"Hermione told me, no surprise sorry." Ron set down his mug and looked at Harry with confusion. "Why Malfoy of all people Harry? I mean, he's such a git I don't understand how you can possibly stand being with him for over five minutes?"

Harry sighed contentedly as he also set down his mug. "Well we do work together, and I've never _really_ hated him, you know. And he's not so bad. Sure, he maybe a git, but once you look past his bad points and all he's a very nice person." Pausing, Harry stared off into space his mind filling with thoughts of Draco. "I mean he's the kind of person who have to learn to love. Remember how when we first met Hermione, you didn't like her at all and now you two are the biggest lovers I've ever seen. You just have to give him time."

"Harry you do realize you used the word 'love', don't you. And about Malfoy non-the-less, what has happened to you?" Ron rolled his eyes and let out a growl of pure frustration. "Seriously, Harry. Couldn't you have picked a better man. I understand that you gay and all, and I except that. But I just don't think I could except you and _Malfoy_." Ron spat the pure-blood's name.

Harry sighed and pushed away his mug, "Ron, I'm not in-love with Draco. He's just a really good friend and I won't stand by and let you talk about him. He doesn't talk about you." Standing up, Harry nodded towards Ron. "Thanks for the coffee, it's been nice talking to you. Tell the girls I stopped by."

With a pained smile the boy-who-lived turned from the kitchen and headed toward the door. As he gripped the handle he heard Ron yelling out to him, "Great now he's Draco! What next Harry?! What next? Dating?" Yanking the door open, Harry stormed out and slammed it behind him.

Growling to himself, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began muttering about Ron. "Stupid bastard. How dare he talk about Draco like that! I mean does he really have no sympathy towards him? Sure Draco was a bloody git in school. Still is, but that doesn't give Ron the right to talk about him. I swear!"

Without knowing how, Harry found himself somewhere in busy streets of London. Sighing to himself Harry looked around for nearest café. Drinking coffee always made him hungry, and he had walked out of Ron's before he could get something to eat. With a smile he noticed a red painted sign for a newly opened café. Obeying his hunger, Harry entered the small shop.

It looked like any other shop round tables and chairs, girls dressed in cute little outfits, the smell of coffee filling the air. He'd seen it all before. Nothing new here. Couples sitting by windows, loners sitting by the doors, Draco sitting by a window, and girls dressed as maids walking about carrying trays of food and drink.

Nothing new…wait! Draco sitting by a window. Hadn't seen that one before.

Curious as to why, Harry couldn't help himself as he walked over and took the empty seat across from Draco. Resting his arms on the table Harry smiled and sighed; getting the pure-blood's attention.

"Good morning Draco. How are you doing today?"

Draco looked up from the parchment he'd been writing on and set down his feather. "Potter, what a surprise to see you here. Thought you were spending the day with Ron. Didn't work out, huh?" He said with a smirk.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, "No. Ron's being such a git today. I swear if he and I weren't blokes I'd smack him so hard!"

Rolling up his parchment and pocketing it along with his feather and bottle of ink, Draco rested his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Harry. "Tell me about your day, Potter. Why is Ron being such a git? Talking about it should make you feel better."

And that's when Harry let it all go. "You won't believe him! I've been doing a lot of thinking recently about my taste. I mean both Ron and Hermione are always talking about how the other one tastes, but they never let me talk about my taste problem." He paused and took in a breath. "So I went over to talk to him today, with the Hermione and the girls gone it'd be like when we were younger, but before we could even get a good conversation in, he began talking about how much of a git you are. It's true and all, you are a git Draco, but he has no right to talk about you like that. He doesn't even _really_ know you like I do. So I told him to stop, but he just wouldn't and I swear…!"

Draco looked at Harry, his eyes saying he understood everything, and the two were silent for a minute. Draco letting it all sink in, and Harry waiting for a reply.

"What in bloody hell is a 'tasting problem' Potter?"

Great now he'd have to explain his tasting problem to Draco. "Have you ever kissed someone Draco?" Harry waited for Draco to nod before he continued. "Well recently Ron and Hermione have been talking about how when they kiss, they get a taste in their mouth. When Ron kisses Hermione, he tastes brownies and when Hermione kisses Ron she tastes cherries. And well…I've been wondering what I taste like."

The blonde nodded.

"You see, when I've kissed people in the past they've always tasted like grape medicine, something I've never really been fond of, and recently I've been wondering what I taste like. But it's hard for me to find out, you know. Girls aren't my cup of tea, if you know what I mean. And I really don't want to ask Ron. See my problem here?" Harry sighed and slumped forward in his chair.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Potter?"

Harry's head shot up and he stared wide-eyed at Draco. "Did…you just ask what I think you asked?"

Draco nodded. "I'm only going to ask once more. Do you want me to kiss you Potter?" He paused and thought over his words. "I understand where you're coming from, we both bat for the same team. And now that we're friends, I guess I could help you out. Besides, I've always wanted to kiss the boy-who-lived."

Shock rushed over Harry's body. Never in a million years had he thought Draco Malfoy was gay. It was like hearing Voldemort had risen, and instead of wanting revenge wanted to invite Harry over for tea and cookies. Maybe he had heard him wrong.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Yes Potter you heard me right. I'm gay. So are you going to let me kiss you or not?"

All he could do was nod.

Slowly Draco leaned over the table. His face inching closer and closer to Harry's and when the pure-blood's lips met his, the world went blank. Instantly Harry's world was filled with the sent of oranges. All he could smell was that citrus-y fruit. He felt soft velvet lips moving slowly against his, a citrus taste upon them. The source filling that was filling the air. The velvet lips soon began caressing his own, holding them in an unbreakable lock. Soon the sounds of the café faded and all he could hear was his own heart beating and he wondered if Draco could as well.

All to soon, Draco had pulled away, leaving Harry only wanting more. With an unsatisfied half grunt half moan Harry opened his green eyes and stared at Draco. His mind was still coming down from the amazing high he was feeling and once again the two sat in silence. "So what do I taste like?"

Draco did this odd smirk-smile hybrid and licked his lips, "Lemons."

"You taste like an orange, a very citrus-y. I like it." Harry smiled and looked down at his hands. "Maybe we could do it again. But just to make sure you got the right taste! Nothing more, I just want you to be sure. That's all."

Moving his chair over next to Harry's and wrapping his arms around him, Draco nodded. "All you have to do is ask, and I'll kiss you as much as you want Harry."

"I'd like that." He paused and wiggled some in his seat. "So um…Draco…"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

And once again Harry tasted oranges. Maybe he'd have to rethink this whole, not kissing people who want more thing.

* * *

Aki: Yea! All done. So what did you think? You know you want to click the blue review buttons lots. So go ahead! Click now or I will come into your house and eat all your donuts! 


End file.
